Seishiki
by CryoStorm
Summary: This is a follow up to the ending of the anime Shiki. Contains major spoilers for the end, so please finish the anime first! This follows the story of Seishin and Sunako after the end of the series. This is rated T at the moment, due to the general content in the series, so reader discretion is probably advised. Read if you like, let me know what you think.


**Hi friends who have somehow stumbled upon my little creation. This was simply born out of my love for Shiki and frustration that it was over, while I recognized the importance of the end.** **Please remember that this is all based off of the anime and not my original idea, I am only building off of the end to the series. This does have major spoilers so please, please finish the series before reading this. Let me know what you think and if I should continue to upload chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

Seishin looked back as he drove along the long stretch of empty road, he just had to check on the box in the back seat, the box where he knew Sunako slept, curled up tightly. The sun was high in the sky, but well on its way down, brightly illuminating the landscape swiftly running from under the blue car's wheels. Seishin lightly pushed his glasses back up his nose where they had slipped as he turned back to the road. It hadn't been very long since he had fled with Sunako, it had not been a day since the village where he grew and had to live had been consumed by fire. He looked down at his slender hands, they were no longer those of Muroi Seishin, but those of something else. Perhaps something more, but perhaps not.

The car sped along the highway, Seishin could hardly believe that his home, the village where he had grown and lived his whole life was now gone, nothing more than ash in the wind. He looked back again at the box where Sunako hid from the sunlight. He deeply cared for the girl, it did not matter that she had been the indirect cause of the village's death, for she truly had no choice. She needed food, and so did all of the others, it was no fault of theirs that God had abandoned them to darkness, he would not begrudge any of them for desiring to keep the life that they held. He would have done the same in their place, in fact, now that he was in their place, he intended to do the same.

They didn't need much money, that was easy enough to obtain, and once they had some money, they could find a nice place to live. They would find a nice secluded town like Sotoba and start over. It would not be that difficult to start fresh, the Kirishikis had done it easily enough with only a few people. He began to devise a story to tell whoever they met. Perhaps he would tell them that Sunako was the daughter of his close friend, but had been orphaned and he had taken her in. Yes, that seemed appropriate. He would use the same story of a disease, the one that Sunako said had preventing her from going into the sun.

As he mused over their future, the sun had begun to dip below the horizon. The driving was tedious and time passed at strange rates to him. When the last sliver of the golden disk had sunken below the horizon, he heard Sunako shift about, before she opened the lid of the box and clambered out. Seishin patted the front passenger seat next to him, and she climbed into the front and buckled in.

"Muroi-san" She said in a soft voice "Where will we go?" she asked

"We are going to the city Sunako. Just for a short while." He said, "There we can prepare and get some money, as well as some clothing." His voice was level and calm. "Later, perhaps we will go on to some other small village like Sotoba." He looked over at her, seeing her ash smudged face, and dirtied clothing, she had lost one of her shoes. He himself wasn't much better, the large red stain on his stomach had faded during the day, and now nearly blended in with his black robes, but he had to get some new clothing.

Soon enough, they arrived in a city. It was not Mizobe, the city nearest to Sotoba, but another city, some distance away. Upon entering the bright neon lights shone down upon the blue car, but the tinted windows somewhat shielded its inhabitants. Seishin pulled out a wallet that he had on him, it had a decent amount of money, but they still needed more. Luckily they didn't need food, their food was all around them, and so he would spend some on clothing and the rest to purchase a hotel room for the night.

He searched around the city and found a good looking clothing store. It looked respectable, but not overly expensive. He parked and told Sunako to wait in the car, but before leaving checked on her shoe and clothing sizes so that he could buy something that fit her and was comfortable. As he entered the shop he received some strange looks, but it was not too crowded and so he ignored them. He ended up purchasing a simple yet good looking suit for himself. It comprised of black dress pants, black dress shoes, a sports jacket and a white collared shirt. He also bought Sunako an elegant black dress in a size just slightly larger than hers, as they didn't have anything that would perfectly fit, along with some white shoes, and white leggings.

When he returned to the car, he drove them to a small, but comfortable looking hotel and bought a room for the night with most of the remaining money. He, once again, received some inquisitive glances from others in the lobby but not too many, and the hotel had a back entrance to the elevators from the parking lot, so Sunako was able to remain hidden. They quickly went to the room he had bought, a double with two comfortable beds, and changed into their new clothing after showering. Then, they put their old clothes in the trash. Sunako's stomach grumbled very softly as she had not eaten in quite some time, and Seishin smiled affectionately.

"Let's go find something to eat" He said, golden eyes turning red behind his thin-framed glasses.


End file.
